Back to the Start
by KrazedKat
Summary: Nobody said it was easy, it's such a shame for us to part, nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be this hard. Oh, take me back to the start. (Not a song fic. OCXOC, Yorkalina, NorthXOC Rated for language, later light gore.)
1. Chapter 1

There were ten of them on the ship, a few strapped on, and others not. Against one side of the blood tray were mostly men, some sort of unspoken setup where only a few had gotten the memo. In the center of the all was a single woman, long hair a soft brunette nearly matching the man beside her. She leaned onto him, her eyes closed and lips just barely parted. Somehow, the young woman was able to sleep despite knowing they were in something called "the blood tray". They'd all been in one before though. These were soldiers, hardened by the memories of war, thought their behavior didn't always show that.

The man who was being leaned on finally gave in and rested his own head against the woman's, closing a pair of soft hazel eyes. She stirred some below him and opened her own eyes to peer up at her companion, then nestled back into him. They had to be a couple or something, which seemed unusual, as most of the others were all strangers.

An older man sat across from them, taking what would have been the brunette woman's own seat, had the trend continued. He was silent, staring sadly at a picture he wouldn't let anyone else see. Finally he smiled to one of the women beside him, gray eyes matching the portions of hair in his salt-and-pepper look. His photograph was folded up and slipped delicately into his coat pocket as he looked to her.

This woman had strawberry blonde hair, waving off in places to reach just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a typical gleaming blue, something that made the splash of freckles across her nose seem either typical, adorable, or a mixture of the two. She wore a soft expression and reached around the harness to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"You had to leave someone behind?" she assumed, voice kind and gentle, giving off that she understood how he felt.

"You could say that. I'll be darned though, when I get home..." he trailed off, smile fading. Were they going to go home? He shook the thought from his head, trying to stay cheerful. The file in his lap was picked up for him to go through. Of course, it showed his birth name, age, height, etc., but this was unique to him. In big red letters at the top of his paper read out "Florida", something he could only assume was to be his new codename. They all had similar packets, information sheet on top of the stack, room assignments, a layout of a ship named the "Mother of Invention", and a few other things that he wasn't too keen on getting into just yet. This was just what he needed for now; a distraction.

"Name's C-" The blonde stopped herself, giving a small giggle at her mistake. They weren't to use their civilian names here, only the code-names assigned to them. This was something very specifically stated in the interviews for this program. Once you were with the other agents of the project, civilian names were to be checked at the door. "Indiana. It sounds too formal though. Doesn't it sound too formal? I say you should just call me Indy. They said nothing against nicknames, or did they?" She was a talker when she was nervous, but that was a simple quirk. Most people did have them, after all.

Another blond, this one a man, sat beside the cuddling (and now both sleeping) agents, amber colored eyes scanning the group nervously. He was never one for being very fearful, that was why he'd done so well in the military after all. This group was different, though. These were some of the top soldiers of different specialties. From what he'd been told, being a hacker like himself wasn't too uncommon. Still he could hope that he was alone. If he was, it would make him unique.

"You said you're Indiana, right?" he called across to the girl, offering a friendly wave of his hand to signify it had indeed been him to speak. Making friends was never a bad thing, from what he'd known, and for the blond man, it could help.

"Yeah. Indy. What'd they give you?" She looked up to the other, ankles uncrossing and crossing.

"Washington," he said rather loudly, drawing the attention of the others towards him. Indiana cleared her throat, switching it to her as she moved to stand in the center. Her hair was pushed back some, almost as if she was trying to give herself a more presentable appearance, despite lack of need for one.

"We're all going to be working together, we all know this. My suggestion is that we get to know each other some, at least by names." Her voice was clear and strong, the tone of a natural leader. Her hands were folded neatly in front of her as she spoke, held down in front of her. She didn't sway or shake, but instead stood tall and confidently. "Over there," she began, pointing to the blond beside the sleeping couple, "is Agent Washington. The man who was beside me is Agent Florida. I was given the codename of Indiana. You may call me Indy."

A chuckle came from a shorter man by the door as he stood. His hair was cropped close to his head, almost like a fresh recruit. Dark chocolate eyes scanned over the other nine as he straightened army fatigues. He was likely the youngest on the transport, if not in the entire project.

"I'm Oregon, I'm supposed to be a sort of field medic for you guys. I hope I never have to do that to you guys." He raised his hands to say he was finished, backing into his seat and half-sitting half-falling back into it. Already there was slight laughter, waking up the sleeping couple.

"Nice to meet you, Oregon, you'll come in handy." Her voice regained its cheery tone now, less official than before, and slightly more welcoming. The brunette woman cast a confused glance to Agent Washington at this. Having been dead to the world previously now left her a bit out of place.

"We're introducing ourselves," came his whispered reply. The Pelican hit an air pocket, sending her tumbling onto the floor. Indiana eyed her with near disgust, motioning for her to get to her feet.

"Well now, Sleeping Beauty, how about you tell us who you are?" The blonde received a glare and a slightly obscene gesture, but nonetheless, the other woman stood. Her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail with a band on her wrist, striking emerald colored eyes staring daggers into blue.

"I was assigned as Tennessee. That one there," she began, pointing to her friend, "Is Agent New York. He's my brother, for all intents and purposes, so you hurt him, and I swear to god, you will regret it for the two point five seconds before you die." She popped her knuckles, then a shoulder before sitting back. The man beside her grinned and crossed his arms and legs in a laid-back fashion. That was the girl he knew. You didn't wake up Tennessee.

"Okay then, thank you for that, little lady," came Florida's polite voice. Of course, if that had been one of his own daughters, she'd never speak like that. Of course though, this wasn't his child. Parents were entitled to raise their children however they pleased. "How about you?" He pointed to a bulk of a man who simply growled.

The man stayed in his place and folded his arms, showing off well defined muscles in his dirty wife-beater. Electric blue eyes stared lazily at the wall across from him. They would be there soon and he knew it. More than likely, he would still deal with these sorts of people.

One of three of the unknown women stood, russet eyes carefully scanning. Long platinum hair stood out against the dark interior of the ship. Tennessee shivered slightly at the sight of the woman, leaning back against New York and baring her teeth slightly. The man patted her shoulder and slipped an arm around her in response, but was easily on edge himself.

The woman was thin, not a lot of muscle showing on her body, and fairly short, but the way she acted was almost like one had something to fear about her. Slender fingers gripped at a dark hoodie, and she walked with her hips swaying heavily and a smirk on her face like she owned the place.

"I'm Ohio, and I'll supply the badass today on your way to Project Freelancer. Say hello to your new interrogation _expert_."

Tennessee relaxed some, biting her lips closed for a moment and stifling a laugh, then burst out, shaking her head in disbelief. This was what had her scared?! This child, maybe half the weight of the others on the transport (most weighing in at a half ton), had managed to hold herself in such a way that she could intimidate so many people on board.

"Kid, I bet you're good, but I want you to remember. This is a war. Not everyone will be afraid of you."

"Watch who you're calling 'kid', bitch."

"Alright girls, calm down now. We don't need you fighting each other." New York reached out for Tennessee's arm as she got up, making a move for the younger woman. "She's always cranky when she wakes up…"

"Guys, everybody get back down, we're going to make a landing and these things get bumpy." Their pilot leaned around the wall with a small groan. "Three-four-eight-R requesting clearance to land. Oh hey, new k- We're the last ones to arrive to the party, aren't we? Thought so. Thanks, California."

"Okay ladies and gentlemen," the pilot continued with a smirk. "Welcome to the Mother of Invention. Better yet, welcome to Project Freelancer. Have fun in there, kiddies."


	2. Chapter 2

So, I didn't really do anything with the last one... Sorry about that... This is my first time working with the Red Vs Blue fandom, and I'm having a few people help me with it still. If I miss anything, I'm very sorry. I only have a few of the freelancers that weren't shown, so please, if you have an OC, can I borrow them?

Um, enjoy reading and please R&R.

* * *

><p>The Pelican skidded some upon landing, sending people scatting about the hangar in an effort to avoid being killed by it. A group of about forty or so people stayed in position, the ship stopping just short of hitting them. The man in black attire stood still with his hands behind his back. His lip was raised into a sneer at the landing, and he received a quick glance from the pilot.<p>

"E-everybody out. Director might rip me a new one when he's done with you." She took off her helmet and shook out long red hair, chewing her lip. Only now did the passengers realize they'd had a mostly inexperienced pilot. Of course they had this kind of an issue now… The team began to file out, met by the cold stare of the Director, a man they'd all met during interviews. Behind him were about forty or so others, each of varying appearances. These must've been their future teammates.

"Now that Three-four-three has finally delivered the lot of transport A, y'all ought to follow me. We're under orders to give you a tour of the ship, but this is simply a formality. Your packets contained the layout of the ship itself, along with your assigned dormitories." His hands stayed behind his back as he lead the large group through the halls, eyes dull and straightforward.

"Agent California? I'd like to ask that you give the man back his post." A young woman rushed through the hangar towards the group. Her hair was a choppy pixie cut, eyes a familiar green. She stopped herself at the back of the group, gaze caught on a single woman. She shook her head still and continued after the group. It couldn't be who she thought it was. There were so many similar people. The man next to her couldn't be who she thought it was either!

"This way, gentlemen," came a teasing as Tennessee fought her way to the front of the crowd, a death grip on New York's arm as they joined a pair of white-blonde twins. The two were a slightly mismatched pair, the woman with pink tinted tips and a scar running through her cheek, and the man with a dimple where hers had probably been destroyed.

"Hey there, Agents North and South Dakota, at your service," said the male with a polite smile and a nod, messing with his sweat pants and loose t-shirt. Tennessee's eyes stayed on him for a moment, studying before giving her own smile. He was kinder than Indiana, who, she noticed with a quick glance, was standing beside the director and talking animatedly about something. She thought she heard something about requesting a room to herself, which earned a glared from the Director. Oooh… Now that was going to get her into trouble.

"Seems like someone's already trying to play teacher's pet," mumbled South Dakota with a sneer, something that earned a grin from New York.

"So what can we call you two?" asked her brother as he playfully nudged her ahead of them. She grinned and stopped herself in front of the nearly identical blonde, something New York couldn't help but laugh at as they watched.

"New York. How about we just keep it down to York?" His eyes were light as he offered this, glad to be around friendly company once more. It was clearly brightening his companion's spirits as well as his own. When you were surrounded by hell, you had to make your own little heaven in the middle of it. Most from his old squad didn't understand that, unlike the twins seemed to.

"York, got it, and what about you?" North Dakota turned his attention to Tennessee, who gave a shrug. She didn't have an on the spot nickname like her brother figure did. His was easier to make one from.

"Tennessee… I don't know what the see you can call me."

"How 'bout Tenn?" suggested a semi-familiar voice as another man invited himself into the conversation. The darker blond man from earlier grinned behind the group as the twins looked back at their new tag-along.

"Washington, right?" York questioned with a confused glance. Always the more visual person, the newly dubbed "Tenn" wasn't surprised by his forgetfulness. The man she knew had always been much better with faces than with names. Of course, this was something she'd become jealous of later on, though gave her an advantage in school.

"Yeah, Wash." The honey blond man swallowed something, to which South Dakota gave him an incredulous look. How had he already been able to find food in the hangar. She didn't question it though, instead following the group that they had now begun to lag slightly in. Their spots at the front had been taken from them, but at the least their group was still in with the rest of their future teammates.

"You know, you two are a lot better than Tenn an' her sister were. They only had one time when they got along and that was-" The brunette female elbowed her friend, cheeks flushed with embarrassment of the memory. It wasn't something she'd planned to share, especially not to strangers.

"Well, I like to think we're better as twins," came North Dakota's light-hearted response. Wash looked to Tennessee with a grin though, chewing something once more. He attempted to ask something, mouth full of food, and it came out as more of a mumble.

"Try again?" she asked in confusion.

"You've got a sister?" She nodded to confirm, any hint of an earlier smile missing by this point. There was a reason she didn't speak of her sister, and she wasn't keen on revealing it to anyone here. This was her fresh start, her clean slate.

"We actually were twins. Well, still are, I guess, but it's not like anyone will know now. She and I look nothing alike." North modded as he looked back at the shorter solder. He himself had to be nearly 8', if not a tall 7' something. Tennessee slumped partially, feeling short at her 6'5". He gave her a pat on the back as he slowed to match her pace.

"Well hey, you've got your brother here with you, right?" He looked to York with a grin, something that both brunettes laughed at.

"We're not related. Just old friends," York assured the other man, then looking back at Wash. "That does still qualify me to kick the admirer's ass though."

"Dude, chill," came the honey blond's response, swallowing once more as he balled up a sandwich wrapper. "I was just curious."

"Keep the objective clear, people, we're here to win a war. Not to socialize." A fiery redhead looked from the Director's side to their group, eyes a vibrant emerald and voice in a condescending York stiffened beside Tennessee at the sight of the new woman, and she could've sworn she saw a glance shared between the two as they continued through the maze that already was the Mother of Invention.

"We're supposed to work as a team, Carolina," North countered good-naturedly. His eyes were soft, almost like a father staring at his child. The woman, now revealed to be Carolina, smiled for a moment as she looked over the five.

"Who are these three? Were they off Transport A?" Tennessee and Washington nodded, confirming Carolina's assumption. York stayed silent by Tenn's side, taking deep breaths as he tried to stay calm.

"Yeah, these are Wash, Tenn, and York. They seem alright. What do you think, South?"

The female twin nodded and looked over her shoulder for a moment, the pink scarring seeming to stare straight at Washington from his place behind York and Tennessee.

"Yeah, they seem alright. You seem to have quite the effect on one of 'em." South eyed New York, noting his silence. It seemed awkward and embarrassed, as though he knew her already. Carolina stayed calm though, not paying much mind to the silent agent behind South.

"This will be your wing. Alabama," the Director started, the group coming to a halt and he himself taking his place before them, facing the new agents. His hands were crossed in front of him, holding a clipboard in a rather official way, despite seeming to already know what he needed from it.

A tanned man pushed his way through to the front, mumbling a bunch of apologies as he did so. Gentle caramel shaded eyes nervously peered down on the Director. The so called Alabama wore jeans with holes in the knees and a flannel shirt, looking the part of the farm boy that his codename suggested. He was assigned to A1, and so the list went alphabetically and numerically until A20. They were then moved onto a second corridor, this one slightly bigger and giving Tennessee C1, with a cheery man given the code name of Utah across from her.

The Director had given them twenty minutes to unpack their things, all having been sent in a separate ship. Everyone was limited to a box each, all of the same size, and mostly for clothing or personal , as well as everything being searched over, was to keep anyone from bringing in "contraband" items such as personal things from their past life. Some things complained about were a missing picture of Arizona's little brother, or a mostly wiped music player in Tennessee's case. A drawing had nearly been take from North Dakota, until South came in complaining it was something she drew in her childhood. Well, it hadn't been taken by the staff at least, but instead by an angry Dakota twin.

Of course though, within two minutes, Tennessee was happy with her box pushed up behind the door. The door was opened silently and she was able to sneak off to New York's new room in the corridor before hers. He was B14, wasn't he? No, no, York was B15. Just like she would've back home, she opened the door without a knock… to see this wasn't New York. Instead, she stared with a heated face at a partially naked North Dakota.

The platinum blond man turned to face her, a tint to his own face and his ears rather reddened. Despite this, he didn't put his shirt back on and made his way to the door with a rather embarrassed expression.

"You know, it's polite to knock." His tone was playful and light, though she knew he was trying to chastise her.

"I was uh- I went looking- York? He's B14, isn't he…?" She bit her lip and looked away from his scarred chest, backing up some as the taller soldier leaned against his door frame.

"Right across the hall, ma'am."

"Sorry for the intrusion…"

"Don't worry about it. Just don't make it a habit, please."

"Right… Sorry…" She gave a small cough and turned away, cheeks having gone completely red as she walked across the hall, opening York's door just as she had North's. The blond watched her from across the hall, then closed his door before the other man could see around her. He gave a chuckle, knowing easily that his sister would've done the same to him. Sure, those two weren't related, but they seemed to know each other well enough to be damn near it.

He looked around his blank room a bit, the metallic sheen of his walls and the tiled floor. His shirt was laid out on the mattress, something he'd changed out of before being interrupted. North wasn't one for being at a formal presentation in a t-shirt and jeans, not out of a fashion choice, but simply to look presentable. To be seen as respectable. Of course, he'd likely be the only one.

A crayon-drawn picture was already sitting on top of the chest of drawers, something made to look sleek but still with giving off the same boring feeling everything else did. He already felt suffocated by it, a small room with blank walls and everything made out of the same metal, the only change in color being the white of the drawers themselves. He'd have to change that somehow before the fear started to set in. Or at least start staying with South… She'd at least packed in her old bed sheets. Of course, she'd need new ones. A twin sized bed wouldn't fit her queen sized sheets.

South's picture had been barely saved, though was a little crumpled, he noticed as he taped it to the wall. There. At least it made the room a little less bland. Still, childishly drawn pictures, dark colors, and artificial lighting made him feel like he was in an asylum. Just a few movies made him hate those places… South was more the horror flick person than he was, but she still dragged him along.

She used to drag him along with her for everything, and seeing as she convinced him to take the Director's offer of the open spot in the project, she still was. As much as South liked to complain about them being lumped together, she still had moments when he knew she loved it.

Once he looked away from the picture, he knew he had to get out before things started getting uncomfortable. North clamped his jaw and took a few deep breaths as he made his way out of the room, a semi-formal dress shirt being pulled on and buttoned up as he walked. He hadn't cared that Tennessee saw him with his bare chest out, but more of just the prospect of walked in on. He made his way across the hall, stopping himself before knocking. The door was cracked, and he could hear what they were saying.

"Ellie, I'm sorry, okay? But no, I didn't tell her that night. Maybe she won't recognize you. She probably didn't even remember me." That was York there, and he sounded semi-annoyed.

"Dammit, Chris… I'm not upset about if she recognizes me… I'm upset that you're getting this way over a lighter! You could've stopped her!" Tennessee laughed slightly as North finally knocked, deeming it safe to interrupt them now.

"Keep quiet, duck behind the bed…" York made a move to get the door, opening it slowly to look out at the taller male. The smaller man smiled up at North, trying to keep from being suspicious in his movements. It didn't matter if they had someone in their room, and there was nothing against it, but simply more of a good idea not to let anyone start rumors.

"York, I know she's in here. I had to correct her in what room." North snickered some as Tennessee pushed herself up to her feet. Her cheeks were tinted pink now, and her eyes stayed on the ground. "I was thinking we could all start trying to find the classroom. You know, that first day presentation thing he talking about."

"Oh crap, he's right…" Tenn's eyes went wide for a moment and the other brunette nodded in agreement with her. North turned to leave, and with a slight fumble as York helped her over the bed, the other two followed behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Woo, another chapter! I have two favorites on this! Thank you! R&R please.

* * *

><p>"If you would all take your seats…" A dark skinned man stood at the bottom of the lecture hall beside the Director, motioning around as the soldiers started to file in. Tennessee and New York followed after North Dakota and Washington, the fourth being a straggler who once again found them whilst walking. Tenn and North slid into the front row of the second column, Wash and York sliding in behind them respectively. Arizona and Idaho followed them as the rest of the project began to spill into the room.<p>

Arizona was a tanned young latina woman wearing a flight suit that tied off around her waist. Her wavy hair was cut short to her shoulders with a small portion tied off in the back. Her feet were up in her seat and she sat cross-legged and relaxed. She wasn't the most formal or well behaved, but she was a damn good pilot.

Beside her was Idaho, his chestnut colored hair reaching past his shoulders. It was slightly curly, framing his face and the thick glasses he wore. Behind these were forest green eyes, intelligent but void of any emotion. He was numb on the inside, and had been for a long while. No one knew much about him as he leaned back in his seat, arms folded over his chest. He didn't care to be here, but it was something new to get his mind off of things. He was deathly pale and avoided eye contact with the others.

"Now that the Counselor has decided to gift us with his presence…" came the Director's commanding voice, stern and accusing with a hint of a Southern accent. "We may begin our introductory presentation."

"Yes, of course." The African American began to move around the room, eyes catching on a stubbly young man sneaking his way into the back of the room to slide into a seat in the middle column.

"Hello, Louisiana," called the director in a hostile mock greeting. The Counselor looked to his colleague for a moment as if asking for silence.

"You were each selected for a specific purpose. You will eat together and be housed together, you will train together, and you will learn to see all of the other members of the project as your team until separated into more efficient, smaller teams. If you would look at the screens…" The table tops lit up with a sort of computer screen, each showing a schedule. "…you will see today's schedule. After this will be a fitting. Over the course of the next week, we will be calling in some of you to receive your armour. There is a panel in your dormitories to be used as a storage facility for these."

He began to move towards a large window off to the side. With a click of a button, the dark shield was lifted to show off an advanced arena-like room. This was explained to be a training room, and a large lifting door across from their viewpoint was said to open into an armoury and locker room.

In the first row, sitting between the wall and a man that Washington recognized as Oregon, was South. The young woman made small hand motions to imitate the Counselor's unending speech. The darker blond snickered under his breath, watching her grin at him. No one seemed to notice as South held her hand to her head in the shape of a gun, imitating it going off, all the while silently laughing. North finally looked around the field medic to give his twin a stern glare, then refocus his attention to the counselor.

"In a moment, we will release you. You will have down time this week to get acquainted with your fellows and to learn your way around the ship. The training floor will be open throughout this time, and our ship's AI will be there to stop you from accessing any training programs not suited for you at this time. The armory will be on lockdown, but your lockers are fully operational, as are the showers. Your lockers should open with the codes in your packets.

"The kitchen will be open the entire day, but proper meals will be served at o five hundred and nineteen hundred. We simply ask that you keep the area clean."

"Counselor, if you're finished…" The Director gave a small glare to the other man, who only replied with a nod. The group, save for Alabama, was dismissed to do as its members pleased.

"Dammit South, this is a good thing for us!" came his voice in a frustrated voice. She held up her hands in a half-assed attempt. His twin gave him a look of annoyance and crossed her arms, waiting for the rant she easily expected. "I'm not going to start yelling… Just, please, don't do this…" He gave her a pleading look.

"If only you were that easy, York. You'd start yelling til I fell asleep." Tennessee leaned back against her brother figure, waiting for the twins to finish up.

"Normally in my lap, might I add." He chuckled for a moment, then turned to leave. he stopped himself short, lightly and repeatedly tapping on Tennessee's shoulder.

"Tenn, you might want to take a look at this." When he finally turned her, California was stood before him with wide and rather familiar green eyes. She stood rather awkwardly in a cropped t-shirt and loose sweat pants, fidgeting some.

"Elizabeth?" she asked, moving to squeeze the slowly angering Tennessee. The latter of the two quickly pushed her away, glaring and baring her teeth at the raven haired woman before her. York quickly stepped between the woman with a startled glance towards North and Washington.

Tennessee had her fists balled as Washington grabbed her arms, which only made the woman struggle more. California looked hurt as she backed away, then turning to rush from the room. The lecture hall was now left to the Dakota twins, York, Wash, and Tenn, and all of them had their eyes on Tennessee.

"Who was that?" asked South, still in a state of shock. The platinum blonde pushed Washington off of the brunette woman, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking into her eyes. Grey and green met for a moment before the latter looked away.

"Wash, you wanted to meet my sister, right? Go chase after her, then…" York shook his head in disappointment, trying to calm himself down from the surprise of seeing California.

"So that was your sister?" North looked up at York questioningly, only for the other man to shake his head once more. It wasn't his story to tell, and he didn't plan on revealing anything he shouldn't. Tennessee nodded though to North's question, confirming who the other woman had been.

"What'd she do?" came his next question.

"Let's just leave it at sibling rivalry and get out of here, _please_…" Her voice was a plea as she delicately removed South's hand and made to leave.

California, on the other hand, had caught up to her own group. She knew where she fit in, alongside the other pilots. She sat back in the hangar with Arizona, Three-four-eight, and a fourth by the code name of Three-four-three. There were still others within the project, but they had been the ones to actually be friendly with the newcomers.

"No, you meet your sister, and she shoves you, and they had to restrain her?" asked Three-four-three, giving a slightly bored expression as propped himself up with his elbows on his knees. California nodded, holding out her hand for the one man of their circle to pass her a beer. That was the advantage the pilots had, a quick escape to grab things while they were out. He refused, as expected by Arizona. The latina quickly nudged Three-four-eight, grinning.

"She thinks she's got problems, she should try landing a Pelican at top speed with wounded. Worst was during Hurricane Daria." Three-four-eight nodded, mousy hair bouncing some in the tight curls she wore it in. Eight looked across to California, the former's cognac brown eyes showing off her cockiness despite the near crash earlier.

"No, no, Air, worst to fly was the Concord. Least… That's what my great granddaddy used to say…" Her cheeks flushed as she looked to the Three, waiting for his own.

"No, no, it's worse to leave your wife pregnant to come out here…" The black man shook his head and slammed a fist against his thigh, something that finally made California stop pouting. So she'd admit, she didn't have the worst situation. Her sister was nothing compared to how things could've been.

Said sister was on the other side of the MOI, sitting back with her newfound friends with a smirk on her face and a small bowl of ice cream in her lap. She was in York's lap, forcing a laugh with South over a bad joke from a rather stiff looking man.

His rather thick brown moustache was curled. He grinned slightly, then dropped it when he saw York's unamused glare. If anything, it was at least helping to cheer up the poor lass in his lap. She had seemed rather upset by something from before, and of course he would lead them to the best place he could.

"Thanks Wyoming, for the ice cream and all. Who brought it, anyway?" South grinned and spooned some into her mouth, watching Tennessee and Wyoming before looking to her brother. Washington had left them earlier, but at least the four of them had stuck together.

"Oh, no need to thank me, dear, it was just something I found in there. I was going to just get you ladies something to drink, but I figured this was better. And please, call me Reginald." North grinned and held out his hand to shake Wyoming's, whilst York simply stole a bit of Tennessee's ice cream. She grinned at this and swatted his leg playfully, then looked back to Wyoming.

"Still nice of you."

"Very kind of you, don't you think, South?" The female twin spread her legs out across her brother's lap, leaning comfortably against the wall. She nodded, her mouth full and head down facing the bowl as she scarfed down the contents. That was his sister for you, easily distracted by food.

"I should let you lot calm down. Ladies… North…" The British man gave a wave of goodbye, leaving the four to themselves in the booth.

"Did he just count me as a woman?"

"Sorry York, I think he did," confirmed a smirking South.

"I knew I didn't like that guy."


	4. Chapter 4

It was too damned quiet… Too dark, too. Tennessee raised her hand up in front of her and brought it closer to her face, still unable to see it, even when she had it actually pressed against her face. A windowless room without even a crack under the door, and even worse, it was a new place.

She got out of bed, shuffling around with her hands in front of her and finally following along the wall to a sliding panel. This was either for her armour or it was for the door out into the hall. She hit the button the test, her eyes shut tightly for the fear of hall C's blinding artificial lighting. Luckily for her, that was exactly was she was greeted with.

Her hair was left down over her back, reaching her waist and fussed into a mess. All she wore to cover herself was an over sized t-shirt, something stolen off of York. A few grunts on guard gave her odd looks, but she didn't bother to pay them any mind, instead making her way towards hall B. Despite her tired mind, she still remembered New York was in A14 and North was in 15. The proper door was opened this time, and she barely heard the man in his bed stir. Just like back home when they were younger, or even when she'd sneak into his room when they'd be on leave together, Ellie slipped into bed with her friend, snuggling up to him.

"Chris? I can't sleep…" He gave a simple grunt in response, wrapping his arms around her in a protective way, letting her lay her head on his shoulder. He always slept on his back, and she was always one for her side. This worked for them as she used his shoulder for a semi-boney pillow, a hand on his chest to feel his heart beating, and one leg draped lazily over his two. Of course, they saw nothing wrong with this, having done similar positions since they were little.

"Nightmare?" he finally asked, kissing her forehead to try to comfort her. She shook her head though, nuzzling into him some. He made a noise of confusion, feeling her head move but being unable to tell how.

"No. It's just too fucking quiet…"  
>"And the new place?" he guessed, the smirk easy to hear in his tone. He knew her well by now, and her small grumble only confirmed it.<p>

By morning, the two were snuggled up and happy. Well, it was their morning, at least. The lights (mostly controlled by a switch beside the beds) were automatic at o' four hundred and bright as all hell. If that didn't wake them up, the following alarm certainly did. After what was an assumed ten minutes, alarms were off and Tennessee was shuffling her way back into her room in search of clean clothes to wear. A few looks of disapproval came from the people in both halls B and C, though she got a smile from South who had seemingly been doing the same thing.

Iowa was called over the loudspeaker by an AI who introduced herself as "F.I.L.S.S." pronounced like "Philis" for his armour fitting, something that had taken the others thirty minutes each from their arrival at ten hundred the previous day. Indiana had been last that day, something she felt the need to complain about to anyone who would pass by her.

Wash watched her in disbelief as he stepped out of his room that morning, eyes roaming over her long and bare legs. Nothing important was left out, but he was surprised nonetheless. Wyoming, being the gentleman he was (or at least, seemed to be), offered her a towel from his room. This was refused as she made her way to her room. She was quick to change her clothes, coming out in a pair of distressed jeans and a blouse that she'd probably anonymously give to her sister once she found her. Cameron was the dressy one, not Elizabeth.

She was one of two people left in the hallway there, the other being a redheaded woman with the underside of her hair dyed jet-black. She wore a rather long dress in a bright pink that clashed with her hair. Her face was splattered with freckles and she glared at Tennessee as the two began walking.

"One day and you're already sleeping with someone. Probably that blonde lady you were walking around with." Her voice was annoying and pitched some, yet had a rather Northern-esque accent to it.

Tennessee kept walking, running her fingers through the bottom half of her hair and piling it up into a bun with a pony-tail holder she found in her pocket. It honestly seemed she was just drowning in these little multi-colored bands, the way she kept finding them everywhere.

"Wow, a mute slutty dyke. I kind of expected it. You have to be a slut of a dyke to surround yourself with guys like that! Look what I found though. Both."

"You know, I have a policy. I at least have to have your name before you can insult me. Let's start this over some, shall we? I'm Tennessee, and you are?" Her voice held a fake sweetness, something she was using to hide the bitterness. Oh how she wanted to snap at this woman… If she could, she would've punched her easily. Of course though, one of the things she'd talked to York about last night was not getting into any fights for at least a week. The week thing had been added on after some pleading, but it was still something she promised. Her word was her bond.

"Wisconsin. Sorry for insulting you, dyke!" The ginger woman snickered and continued on her way, speeding up a bit to get away from the brunette woman. High school would never end, would it? On the streets, at a job, in the military, and now- well technically, here was still the military. She tried to shake it off, roaming the halls for a good ten minutes before finally finding the mess hall once more. Finally,he slid into place at a table with Washington, York, and the Dakota twins, picking off of York's tray now that serving was over. South slid a try to her, smirking some.

"Sex or snuggle?" the female twin asked with a mischievous glint to her eye, something her brother elbowed her for.

"I could ask you the same. Brother figure, your brother." Tenn pointed to the men respectively, then to Wash when he pouted some. "And a rainy state." He rolled his eyes at her joke. As his response, he attempted to reach across for her coffee, only to have his hand swatted by York.

"She's not usually a morning person. Be glad she's joking or else she'd've kick your ass already." Wash grimaced at the idea, watching the woman in question take a drink. Looking over her tray, she cut the pancakes in half and moved to take Washington's plate. He guarded it some, only to watch her glare at him.

"Give it. You can half half. I don't eat a whole lot." He finally allowed her, watching eagerly as she pushed half of the syrup covered mess onto his plate, then wiped off the edge of her own with her finger.

"You might want to try. Director wants to run a few hand-to-hand training sessions today. Armour's not in, but he doesn't want us going soft."

"Matches or program?" Wash asked worriedly, his eyes drifting around the room to find a few bulkier agents. One was shaved, pure muscle, and had a slightly bored look on his face. Another was the short haired man from before, his eyes staring daggers into anyone who would look towards him. A third of the small group was a woman, very muscular and dark skinned, her hair pulled back into a tight bun. Washington shuddered at the thought.

"Don't worry, probably just a few moving holographics. Computer's there to make it look like we hit it. Maybe they'll send in some grunts." York smirked up at what he could now tell was just a rookie, probably around the same age as Oregon or Ohio.

"If they have matches, maybe York can talk us into you fighting him or something. He's pretty good with people, and a bad fighter." Tenn looked to her friend, nudging him slightly and grinning. He coughed slightly on the eggs he ate, but finally nodded. York indeed was good with people, he would admit, but enough for this crowd? Who was he kidding?! Of course he could do it!

"Wait… Hey!" Christopher gave her an expectant look, as if he actually believed she would apologize. Instead, she giggled and grinned wider.

"Oh come on, you know I'm kidding." An arm was wrapped around his shoulder, and the smaller brunette leaned against him. "Now finish up. I wanna see what's going on in the training room."


	5. Chapter 5

"Round over. There was a five percent efficiency increase this round, Agent Carolina!" F.I.L.L.S. reported in a cheery voice, something that echoed slightly into the control space where York and Tenn stood, watching the red head through the glass. York was fixated on her, eyes studying her every move as he grinned. Beside him, Tennessee smirked.

"Run it again." Carolina's voice had a certain edge to it, something that shocked Tenn slightly. Of course, she expected this from her a bit. York had a thing for a hardass, from what she'd noticed. That was probably why he'd never gone out with her sister when the taller twin had tried to "steal her man". It was still a shocker that anyone had thought they were dating.

"Nice job, Red. Think we can go one on one?" Another joined them, his ash brown hair spiked at odd angles. He was obviously cocky, challenging someone who was in a mood to fight like that. York made a move to stop him, but Tenn grabbed his wrist.

"Let him learn," came her devious whisper as she stood on her toes, watching over his shoulder as the man leaned against the window. He was smirking down on Carolina, who looked up at him with her hands on her hips. They stared each other down for a while before she finally motioned for him to come to her.

As he was walking towards the elevator, a familiar platinum blonde stopped him. South glanced to the window, then looked back at the challenger with a smirk of her own. She spoke something quietly, something only the man could hear, before letting him go with a shaking head and a chuckle.

"What'd you say to him?" asked another man who'd previously been watching with them. Carolina had been sort of hogging the training room today, something the others didn't really mind much, save for the shaved bulk from the cafeteria.

"Wanted to know his name so we have something for the headstone." The other man chuckled, folding his arms and watching as the dark featured man made his way towards Carolina. The redhead glared the entire time, then charged at him to knock him against the wall.

"Colorado? Crashed into a wall." South looked over the group, her two friends separated from her by the man between them. He was a darker haired man, almost a chocolate color that was left just long enough to slightly hang over his forehead. His beard was slightly small, reaching a halfway point on his neck and sticking out unevenly on one side. He backed away with his hands up.

"Georgia? Staying out of it." Carolina had Colorado pinned to the wall, struggling some before shifting to punch her stomach and throw her back. The redhead doubled for a moment, just barely noticeable before she reared back to aim at his face.

Multiple exclamations came from the collective onlookers, now growing in number as a few grunts had gone to get others. Already the two were being talked about, especially with Colorado's now crooked nose. Finally, after a half hour of the two fighting, the Director showed himself at the window, glaring down on Carolina who immediately stopped. Colorado charged himself at the woman, knocking her to the ground.

"That's **enough**, Colorado!" The voice was loud and commanding as it came over the intercom, something that made the twenty or so soldiers watching freeze or back up. A few, including Georgia and Florida, ran from the area with a few newer grunts and some people that South recognized as pilots. Of course the assholes would flee when things got hot. Some help they'd be in battle… There was a war out there and these people were running from a short man with a Southern accent…

The two agents on the training room floor made their way to the small elevator with looks of disgust towards each other. Colorado wiped some blood from his lips and nose, watching the woman who bested him. Tenn was right when she said he'd learn, York observed with a low whistle.

"You are supposed to work as a team!" The Director was shouting at Carolina and Colorado, the latter of which was trying to walk off. How he'd survived as a lower soldier with his attitude, South had no idea. Her brother had been there to keep her in line for their stay, but this guy clearly had been allowed to do as he pleased.

"Yes sir," came Carolina's now shaky voice. She looked to her feet like a scolded child, the spark gone from her eyes. Colorado's seemed to burn like a fire as the Director shouted after him, threatening to boot him from the project.

"You need us more than we need you. _You_ chose _us_. Don't forget that."

California backed herself into whoever was behind her, a large man she'd noticed with a glance up. It was the shaved one from the cafeteria. He stared down at her coldly, but didn't growl or make a sound at the sight of her fear filled eyes. In truth, he was a sucker for that look, and one to do his best to protect those he could. After all, that was what he had done with his little sister for years. Still, he shoved her away after a moment, trying to keep his intimidating stance.

Finally, the Director had gone off to his own business and the crowd had dispersed, leaving Carolina to walk with the same shaved bulk of a man. She was trembling, lip quivering slightly in anger. That man, Colorado, had managed to beat her down like that. She was the leader, the one her bunk mates had all feared during the war on Harmony. Go figure though, war on the planet with such a peaceful name.

"You okay?" His voice was gruff and raspy, yet still caring in his own special way. She nodded, chewing at her lip until it bled and then continuing to make it worse. He sighed heavily at this,grabbing her wrist gingerly and dragging her to the locker room- the opposite way of where they'd been heading.

"Let me go, you asshole!" she shouted, struggling against his strength before he gave her a stern look like a father to a child. She quieted at this and allowed herself to be led, looking onto the few people standing around their lockers, some only partially dressed and backing away when they saw the large man clearing a path through with Carolina.

"Sit." He pointed to the bench, punching an untouched locker labeled with _Hawaii_ and pulled a fluffy towel from it. They'd been given these freely as part of the project, but doing laundry was their own thing. For crying out loud, they had a laundromat to the side of their halls' washrooms just for it. If Hawaii needed a towel back, they could take another from his own locker.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly, watching him head to the sinks with the towel, wetting it and getting on his knees before her, dabbing at her mouth with it with his other hand on her shoulder.

"Maine." Once her lip had clotted, he folded the towel in on itself, the clean side out. It was held against her eye in a delicate fashion, his hand leading hers to hold it. She hadn't even realize it was bleeding until she pulled away the material, only to be corrected by Maine once more. One of the others in the room watched them with a smile. Wash, as it was seen once the tears cleared from Carolina's vision.

"Hey there. What happened to you?" he asked, moving to sit beside her. He was sweating some, grinning at another man she recognized as Vermont from her own transport.

"You didn't hear?"

"Vermont an' I were in the weight room." A glare was sent from the dark skinned agent, and Wash sheepishly looked at his hands, fiddling with them. "Okay, so he was lifting, I was spotting without need for me…" Carolina smirked some at his admission, then looked to the black man at his locker. He was stripping down, something she didn't even care about at this point. It was something she was used to.

"Colorado. Big fight. She broke his nose." Maine leaned against a locker, watching protectively over Carolina. She reminded him too much of his sister. She was to be protected now, at all costs. She would be his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Music echoed oddly throughout the training room, the lighting low and reflecting off of a large pole in the center of it. Unknown the the occupant, people were starting to gather around the observation areas, ranging from Project Freelancer's agents to grunts, pilots, and other staff aboard the Mother of Invention. This was an odd sight for the morning, a time usually left quiet and peaceful. Something was different today though.

Stepping out onto the floor was a brunette, her hair back and short form clothed in a tied back shirt and small shorts. She was oblivious to the onlookers as she sat herself away from the pole some, head down and her knees up. Her legs were stretched and she grabbed back for the pole as the music changed into something a little slower. Indiana and Wisconsin smirked up at their places by the glass, noting who the woman was.

Her routine was slow and gentle, nothing too flashy, and this wasn't for the sex appeal. She had no clue that people had been watching her, or that the taller Agent California, dressed in a similar fashion, was on her way down the elevator. She used it to stretch herself out as California, more focused on the sex appeal joined her once the brunette began to twirl herself up it. It was something they fell into, not caring who the other was or who was watching.

Tennessee had barely looked down as she sensed the other person finally, but relaxed as her sister spun herself through with a leg swept out gracefully. The twin below picked herself up first, watching her sister winding down the steel pole. They began to circle it together, an unspoken agreement to cooperate with each other before lifting themselves and each hooking a leg onto the other. They separated and fanned themselves out in a way, then both landed softly onto the floor, bare feet meeting cold metal.

They spoke briefly, California finally pointing out the crowd of people around them. York was among them, watching nervously as his sister figure conversed with her actual sister. Tennessee made a move to back away before the black haired twin stopped her. Identical sets of green eyes met and both nodded.

They each placed a foot up, grabbing at the prop once more and lifting themselves, slowly shifting to lock their legs around each other's hips, leaning back until they were able to use one another's hands to keep in place as they spun. The two finally released and stepped down, calling to F.I.L.L.S. to say the training session was done. The steel pole was split in half and retracted, a few others making noticing how it was constructed to have more drop for a slalom. York met them as they silently stepped out of the elevator, watching Tennessee with a similar silent communication to the twins' own.

"Here you are acting like you're ashamed, and then you do that!" he pointed to the training room to emphasize what he meant, and she flushed somewhat. He wasn't mad at her though, he was simply surprised. The twins had managed to get along for a change, something he'd doubted could happen again.

"Maybe it's the music… Mom used to say we were so calm when she would play for us…" She looked to her twin, watching as she chatted with some of the others. A pang of jealousy hit as she noticed North Dakota with her. That was her friend. This was home all over again. Everyone loved California…

That was why they didn't get along. Cameron had always gotten more attention from their family. It was one of the reasons she'd show up at Chris' place so often, often crying, sometimes already asleep by the time he'd have gotten in. After a while, she'd earned a permanent place at the dinner table, and no one thought anything of finding them curled up together in his bed. It had become too much of a natural thing for them to fall into, even York's older brothers. While they'd tease and poke fun at them often, all three knew that it helped them both. York had become more confident (very confident at that), and she'd become a happier person. They'd been nearly inseparable after that point, and then completely once they'd joined up.

"That was something you pulled out there," came a new voice. Carolina looked at her with folded arms and a swollen eye. Maine stood behind her, watching carefully. Neither one was amused with their performance, though the other woman would admit it had been a good show of teamwork. "I want to talk to you later. Alone." This was whispered to the two brunettes, Carolina and her new bodyguard-seeming friend moved away, disappearing in the sea of people. Where were they supposed to meet? Her room? Would she be in one of theirs? At this point, who knew?

"That was incredible!" Was bounded towards the two now, grinning widely. His face was somewhat pink, something that darkened when the twins followed him, South propping herself up on his shoulder.

"There you are. By your face out there, I would've thought you'd run off." North smiled and moved to pat Tennessee's back gently. The twins were always a bit touchy feely, South out of cockiness, and North in his caring nature. This used to end in South sitting on her brother's back, or (rarely) in North holding his sister in a bear hug to annoy her. They were fun with each other, and thankfully, the war hadn't taken that from them.

"Impressive, but a bit flashy for my tastes." South began to inspect her nails, pretending not to care. "Your sister sure as hell likes the attention. Everyone _loves_ to stare at her."

"California fits her. She's a showy little bitch and always was," Tennessee said bitterly, glaring at her sister as the dark haired twin began to leave, her little crowd of admirers following after her like dogs to meat.

"Hey, hey, she's still your sister," North chastised half-heartedly. He understood how she must've felt. He and his own sister had fought for attention like that at times. Their parents were better at distributing it, though. By the looks of it, the other set of twins didn't have that luck. California seemed only too used to being center of attention.

"Always seemed like I was her shadow, not her sister." York wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him protectively as he noticed North's hand still on her back. She nuzzled into him out of habit, knowing him as her sibling more than the blood related one.

"I'm pretty sure you were in the spotlight this time," North offered as compliment, grinning. She blushed some at this, causing South to smirk some. She looked to Wash beside her, then up at York.

"Hey, you boys mind helping me out? I heard some of the pilots were smuggling in booze." She flicked a strand of platinum blonde hair behind her ear, waiting for a response.

"Sure, we could make it into a welcome party. Keep it low. We don't need staff finding out." York nodded as he spoke, then looked to Wash. "You and I can get it from Arizona, and South? Think you can get everyone together somewhere?"

"Empty rec room in hall A. That's what Ark was saying."

"Arkansas?" Wash asked in confusion. He kept to himself somewhat, these few being the exceptions. He had his secrets here, just like everybody else. The three began to walk out, heading towards the hangar with a very clumsy Wash walking into the corner. Tennessee snickered, then flushed brighter at the realization. South had just left her alone with North… Was she trying to set them up? Nah, it was nothing.

"So they're setting up a party tonight?" Tenn looked to the remaining person, shocked and questioning what had happened. Were they crazy? Trying to get them into trouble?

"As much as I disapprove, they were planning this at breakfast when they heard the music." He shook his head and chuckled, looking to the floor.

"That reminds me, are you hungry? I think we can scavenge up something for you." He looked to her worriedly now, watching her shake her head. His hand was brought to her forehead now, noticing the tint to her skin. She shook her head and forced a smile.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just the adrenaline wearing off." He let go of it, watching her calm herself and beginning to walk, motioning for her to follow.

"Come on… Let's get you something to eat. It not healthy to do something like that on an empty stomach." The shorter agent followed sheepishly, her gaze fixated on the ground. She was still bare footed, much to her dislike. Well, normally she loved to go without shoes, but not around strangers. Not when she felt the need to make a good impression.

"Cold?" She nodded slightly to his question.

"Just a bit. Left my stuff in the lockers. We can meet up if you like." She began to turn a bit too suddenly, and now that the adrenaline was out of her system, she stumbled.

"Hey, c'mere. I told you so." He grinned and delicately scooped her into his arms, letting her relax into them as they walked. She hid her face in her hands as he carried her along, feeling the small rumble in his chest as he tried not to laugh.

"Dammit… It's not funny…"

"I know it isn't. It's more how you're embarrassed. Never been carried when you were hurt?"

"York was always by my side. He was the only one that did, and that was complete luck. We had each others' backs, even when I had to carry him on mine." He nodded in understanding, having been the same way with South.

Finally, she removed her hands from her face, relaxing slightly. They were almost there, and while he didn't mind carrying her, she still minded being carried. A few small squirms were given before he finally set her down with a chuckle, the door held out for her. Immediately, he pointed to a table, raising a nearly transparent brow when she refused to sit.

"Come on, Tenn. Don't make me get York." The brunette folded her arms over her chest and made a move towards the door. After a few failed scoldings, he finally gave up with words and took her by the arm, dragging her back to the table.

"You really don't have to do this, North."

"I want to. We're a team, I want to be sure we can function like one."

"That doesn't mean you need to feed me, hon." Had she really just called him that? Oh god that was embarrassing. Her old habit had gotten her into trouble like that before, though. It was only a matter of time before it would again. Still, he chuckled.

"I'm an _egg_cellent cook. Please, just let me do this."

She snickered at his joke, nodded now. Ellie had given in. End of the line for her defiance, and now, the start of a small allowance of babying. This would never get out to the others.


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry for the wait... My grandmother came in recently, and she's very controlling. She's officially taken my cousin's computer now that he let her in his room once. My laptop had been used by her previously, until she learned that his plays Farmville better... This, along with a lot of stress (much of which was caused by her), has contributed to how late this chapter is... Please forgive me for this... R&R...? Please...?

* * *

><p>Their week of downtime went by rather peacefully, save for a few twins (from both sets) fighting with each other. Still, this was nothing out of the ordinary from how they'd been back on Earth. York was constantly beside Tennessee once more, slightly more watchful of North after South's drunken confession of trying to set them up. Despite what they'd been told, the pilots weren't in on it all. Occasionally though, they would be sent small care packages from organizations, or someone could convince a grunt on shore leave to get something. Still though, they were able to get most things they could back home. The Director was at least human enough to understand this.<p>

As expected, all 49 of the agents were directed to head to the training floor, lining up in a way similar to a grade school more than a military program. Each was called into the locker room and given their armour, something fairly standard with Mark IV suits. A few were given their own unique modifications to this though. Carolina, for example, was given a Rogue helmet in a sea green… teal blue… sapphire color that fit with the rest of her armour. A woman with the codename of Connecticut, "Connie" as Wash called her, had been given a brown EOD style helmet, something which she put on nervously. Then again, it seemed everything she did was in a nervous way.

Florida grinned at Tennessee as he slid on his helmet, a full suit of ODST armour with a sort of sash across his chest. She shuddered and backed away some, trying to hide herself behind the much taller South Dakota. The platinum blonde sneered slightly at this and stepped away from her. Florida was demolition… That was something scary.

As Georgia came out in some rather flashy green and pink armour, Hawaii, a stubbly man with a bit of a belly to him made his way into the locker room. He was called in for his sniping, and odd luck. The blonde man was known for being the lone survivor of a base bombing, and the only UNSC soldier to walk away from the battle of Imperium. The planet was destroyed by the Insurrectionists shortly after.

"Agent Hawaii?" asked one of the suppliers, pulling out a purple Scout's helmet. The agent nodded to this and grabbed at the box greedily, starting from the bottom and working his way up. Shins, knees, thighs, the chest plate… All purple… Why the hell did it have to be purple?! He hated purple… Maybe it could be spray painted or something… Yeah, that's do. Some black spray paint. At least on the chest plate, anyways.

"_Why_ am I in purple?!" His voice would've been threatening, if not for the pitch and ridiculous French accent. The Frenchman was labeled something so absurd for him first, and then he's humiliated further by being forced to wear purple. Of course, the supplier stared at him blankly and pointed towards the door. Finally, the man added the silver shoulder plates and boots, the former being the single thing that didn't look ridiculous.

He stomped out, heading across to the weight room and easily slamming the button to open it. Behind the glass, the Director gave a sigh of relief. That had been a much better idea than the access codes they'd done for the lockers.

Hawaii was slamming his fists into the hanging bag, and already it didn't take long for him to break that one down. Florida followed after him at the sound of the breaking bag, sitting himself on the bench facing the bag. His cheery smile stayed in place behind the helmet's visor, and he watched warily as the younger man continued to attack the new bag. Maine had gotten a hold of the last one. This new one wouldn't break down as easily.

"Hey pal, did something happen?"

"Purple…" was the only word he spoke, throwing another punch at the bag and cracking his knuckles with this one. His breathing was already heavier in his fit of rage.

"It's purple, but you make it look good, buddy. Prove to 'em that you're more than that." Florida smirked up at Hawaii from behind his visor and slapped the seat of the work bench. "By golly, you'll prove them that."

Back with the other agents, Maine was being handed his own equipment. It was pulled on silently, and he stalked out to find Carolina. She had her hair down, falling over her shoulders messily for once. As beautiful as it was, he knew it must've been getting caught in her helmet. Her fiery hair was too long, sadly.

"Cut it," he offered in his usual gruff voice. What would've normally startled another didn't affect her, and she simply turned to face him. Her helmet was off, and her eyes met where she assumed his to be, then nodded once.

"Think you could help?" He nodded and well, then growled, spinning quickly and grabbing at the throat of the person behind him. The man behind him was Idaho, who'd previously been holding his head and stumbling around. Of course, he had never been one for crowded spaces. They'd always made him feel ill.

Idaho's long string hair hung over his shoulders as Maine warily set him down. The smaller man glared up at him some, then made to swallow what nearly came up of his breakfast. He stumbled off, receiving a small chuckle from Carolina.

Maine, already scary enough, was outfitted in white accented with a burnt orange. The chest plate was that of a scout. A white EVA helmet was worn on his head, and he was without shoulder guards, something that was explained as 'not having the right size' and that 'with your condition they won't be needed'. He would strike fear into the heart of anyone just by sight, and his armour only made that more so. Add that to his ruthless nature and most would cower, if they didn't already die of their fright.

A shiver went down York's spine as he took a step further toward the locker room. Multiple fittings were in place, but not his turn yet. If only it were though. Instead, he was stuck taking nervous glances back at Tennessee. Occasionally, he'd also catch sight of North, who would also be looking back. That or the blond would look at him and mouth something that was attempted to be reassuring. It probably would've been, too, if he'd been able to understand it.

"Please tell me you're not seriously cutting your hair," he pleaded with Carolina, grinning slightly behind it all. His eyes were light and playful, staying that same kind way until Maine looked to him. Shit…

"What else can I do? It's too long to put into a ponytail." She cocked her head curiously to the brunet, turning some towards him and crossing her arms in an expectant way. Now this would be interesting, hearing a guy's input on what to do. Maybe North's would work since he had a sister, but York? Not as likely.

"You could wear it up. Donate it later." She nodded to his suggestion, then turned to Maine once more.

"We're still cutting it."

Tennessee snickered some and watched what she could only assume was her friend's failed flirting. Missouri was called in though, and she quickly swallowed whatever nervousness she had. Her sister had already come out earlier, wearing a white EVA helmet similar to Maine's. it was a bit of a smart move to give it to a pilot, as she'd need the visibility for herself. The shoulder plates were that of a recon soldier's, another start white compared to the mauve that adorned her EOD body plating. A bright cobalt ring was painted around her arm for reasons that Tenn couldn't understand. Was it some fashion statement or just an accent?She shook her head focusing back on her surroundings.

York and North were in the locker rooms somewhere, and she cowered slightly behind South. The taller woman only glared and pushed her back into Utah, who caught her with ease. She blushed as she got to her feet, muttering something of a thanks. He nodded goodnaturedly and rolled back onto his heels some, all the while whistling a tune she found familiar but couldn't place for the life of her.

More waiting followed before York and North stepped out, wearing tan with white and purple with green respectively. There was nothing creative about their suits, as they came out wearing simple Mark IV armour. They conversed for a while before York made his way through the crowd to stand beside Tennessee and North began to converse with the growing sea of unorganized people.

They'd all been directed to stay put for an announcement later, but a few had managed to sneak off to different areas. Hawaii and Florida in the weight room were only a couple who'd made their way out. Ohio was quick to join those, appearing even tinier when one saw her armour. It nearly swallowed the petite blonde, who hurriedly rushed towards the weight room in an attempt to see what everyone was laughing at. Then again, who wouldn't laugh at a tiny girl in full olive colored CQB armour? She looked like a child putting on her father's clothes.

She saw nothing wrong with this, of course, and watched as Arizona and California, the former in a red and orange EOD helmet and scout's chest and shoulder plates. They each held steaming mugs in both hands, something that smelled sweet and looked brown. Oh god… They'd found coffee, then. Seeing as she'd already gotten to the machine after the two before, she knew that there wouldn't be any left.

The two pilots followed out into the training room, staying close against the wall of the observation room. One handed a mug to Louisiana, and the other free beverage was offered to a more than willing silver haired woman. With her young features, it was clear she either had a condition or it was dyed. The roots, of course, implied the latter. This was Delaware, a fourth pilot to the group of soldiers. They were supposed to be unique, which was later proved to be true.

Louisiana, or Louis as he preferred, was known for making his way through the battle by air, and was part of the air strike on Turkey in 2537. Of course, his ship had been shot down as well, resulting in the deep scar across his cheek, lips, and chin. It had nearly killed him then, but now all it killed was his sex life. That's how he'd always complained about it, anyway.

California was known for her speed, and a bit of her mechanics. She'd been able to set up a pelican to run 50% faster. This did manage to burn itself up once the rescue mission she'd needed it for was over, but still had the brains for that much. Of course though, Arizona hadn't known this when she made her earlier comments.

Just like them, Arizona had her own story. Her aerial acrobatics were some that most could never master, and had often saved her ass in tight situations. The war on Harmony had been a big one. A "Crazy Ivan" somehow saved her life, even though it probably would've killed most if done wrong.

Delaware? Hers was an interesting one. The young rebel had somehow managed to dog fight her way to the top of the ranks without trouble. Three years out of the academy and she was the Ace Pilot. Most had no explanation for her skill, and others simply wrote it off as natural talent.

Another wave of four were sent back out, this one including a very annoyed Rhode Island. They'd nearly confused his armour with another's, and he wasn't fond of the violet and sage that he'd almost been stuck with. No, he'd much rather have no armour than that. Thankfully, his mood had been lifted when the proper black and aqua scout's helmet and Mark IV suit had been handed over. He wore it proudly as he strode out, chuckling as he watched the next wave file in.

Once all were through, Tennessee proudly wore her armour, as plain as it was. The base was a bright cobalt, accented with silver. Her sister looked onto her enviously, watching how Washington, North Dakota, and New York seemed to crowd around her. Even South Dakota had taken a liking to her, despite earlier attitude.

The attention should've been on her… She was the one flaunting everything.. She was the one that worked hard for the people to like her… This wasn't something she could accept. No, this meant war.


	8. Chapter 8

"You will each be put into the training arena in groups of eight. All of you will be paired off in a way that best compliments each other. The paint rounds y'all use are designed to lock up the armour. This is a last man standing training program." The Director stood in his observation room, voice echoing over the speakers. The soldiers on the ground began to look around, then noticed the odd number. Did he have someone else hidden with him? Had he forgotten the extra person?

"The last round will feature a lone soldier. This does not mean you are to go easy on them." His lips curled into a devious smirk, but he otherwise stayed silent as to who this would be. Were they supposed to be better than the rest?

"Round one. Agents Alabama and Virginia, Alaska and Montana, Arizona and Idaho, DC and Rhode Island. Please take your positions. All others, please leave the floor," F.I.L.S.S. commanded politely in her overly cheery voice. Virginia joined the country boy that everyone was beginning to know as Alabama. He was friendly with them all, which made up for his lack of humor. His mostly red armour consisted of a Hayabusa body plate, EOD helmet, and the shoulders were thrown off behind him.

She watched as Rhode Island tried to adjust his helmet, something that only helped to mess up his mullet and force the front to lie flat against his head. She grinned to herself, giggling as he pulled off his boot and shook out something. Did he already get stuff in there? That had to be annoying...

Across from her, DC smirked and tied back her too-short black hair. She wore her sage and olive EOD suit proudly, adjusting the awkwardly crooked chest plate. Stormy grey eyes drifted over her opponents before she locked eyes with Virginia. The other girl cowered slightly. She was a medic, she was a hunter, but one thing she wasn't was a strong close-combat fighter.

The Director sighed and shook his head, bringing his palm to his face. That AI was idiotic, in truth… He leaned against the glass for a moment before calling out to the soldiers in the arena.

"You may all go into the armoury to the left and choose your weapon…" He'd need to fix the AI soon… Better yet, he'd have someone else do it for him.

The training soldiers did as told and filed slowly into the armoury. Of course, having been closest to the door, Arizona was the first to grab a weapon. She grabbed a large machine gun, an M739 Light, upon further observation. She gave a laugh with a small snort, something she stiffened at and quickly pretended hadn't happened. Alabama, who laughed at this, had been given a quick glare and a punch to the side. He flinched, to which she couldn't help smirking.

"Two for flinching," she said in a sing-song voice, punching his arm this time. He lightly rubbed his arm, waiting for her to leave and then rubbing it harder once she was turned away. Of course, Rhode found this something he could laugh at, and received his own punishment from the latina. She smirked and looked proudly around the room for any more challengers. None came, as expected.

Rhode himself was quick to grab at a sniper rifle, but not quick enough. Alaska's larger hands yanked it away with a grunt. He took it with a grin and started checking over it before loading the weapon.

Virginia herself was quick to grab something small and light. A hunting rifle, it was something she could handle easily and something she liked to use back at home.

They were moved back to the training room, paired off as they had been before. F.I.L.L.S. signaled a start, and they were off as stone pillars began to rise. Alabama's running start towards Idaho came to a skidding stop as he watching DC jump down from one of the pillars to shoot him repeatedly in the head. Her small pistols were just enough with the paint, locking him to the pillar. He muttered something irritably as she continued to leap over more of them.

Virginia was quick to hide behind another pillar. She figured that if she stayed low to the ground, she would be fine. Another round of shots was fired, hitting something above her. When the medic looked up, she was shocked to find DC's armour locked form staring down at her. So she and Rhode Island were alone now. If she could wait out five more people, she could win this. Her stealth was her best tactic, after all. It was what kept her alive for so long.

"Laska, you hit left. I'll get her from right," a male voice came from somewhere in the back. Someone hadn't figured out his radio. They either meant her or Arizona at this point, and her best shot was to rush around the left before the sniper could lock on her. A sniper wasn't always best with moving targets, in her experience. Her bow had been the same way. She made a move to dodge, whimpering as the paintball buzzed past her head, hitting the wall behind her. There were people chasing her…

A machine gun whirled up somewhere, and the same voice from before began to yell and curse despite his locked armour. Was the man just that loud? The large weapon had managed to take out both the sniper and his partner. Above them, the Director slapped his palm to his face. This would be a long day.

These people were full of mistakes, but they had to start somewhere. Against regular soldiers, they would be unstoppable. These were others of their own level, though, something that made this a bit tougher to handle.

Idaho charged her down, an unstoppable force even as paint pelleted his chest. He tackled Arizona to the floor, an audible crack giving as her purple and black helmet broke against the floor. The paint dried in time to lock them both on the floor, stuck together in a small heap of armour, paint, and people. Already, the day that armour came in, some would already have to be cycled out for repairs or replacements.

"Stop!" The Director's commanding voice echoed over the loudspeaker. He stared down at the team locked together, looking between them and Rhode Island. "I would like you all to meet me in the classroom. The others will continue training with a few simulation soldiers on board." He sneered at Rhode Island, locked up by Arizona at the beginning.

"Might I suggest myself observing the others?" came the Counselor's calmer voice. He received a nod, staring after the Southern leader as he left.


End file.
